


Пустые полки

by n_child



Series: FML [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_child/pseuds/n_child
Summary: В комнате было пять полок, но всех пожитков Боунза едва хватило, чтобы заполнить две.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: FML [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Пустые полки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Empty Shelves](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551641) by cards_slash. 



В комнате было пять полок, но всех пожитков Боунза едва хватило, чтобы заполнить две. Весьма показательный итог его гребаной жизни. Пара старинных медицинских книг, фотография дочери, игрушечный радужный пони, которого Джоанна всучила ему с собой, отцова копилка со старой мелочью. Еще была деревянная шкатулка с выжженными на крышке луной и звездами – он едва помнил, что там внутри, но поставил ее на середину третьей полки. А на четвертую полку – графин с виски, чтобы не было так пусто.

Потом он стоял, смотрел и думал, что же все это может поведать о нем. Он сказал себе, что самое важное – не вещи, а люди, именно поэтому его барахла не наскребется даже на стеллаж. Самовнушение работало, если не помнить о том, что всех его друзей можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки.

\---

\- Выглядишь дерьмово, - сказал Джим и отвесил ему, как сам, видно, считал, дружеский хлопок по спине. Неужели ему никто не говорил, что от дружеских похлопываний не должно оставаться синяков? Боунз, может, и сам бы сказал, так ведь Джим тут же примется объяснять, что не у всех такая нежная кожа, как у маленького хрупкого Леонарда Маккоя. – И где ты, кстати, был?

Дело было за завтраком в столовой. Приглушенное освещение имитировало рассвет, вокруг постепенно становилось теплее. Регулирование света и температуры – стандартный фокус, чтобы помочь идиотам вроде него привыкнуть к космосу, не повредившись умом. Скоро все уляжется, и на корабле воцарится терпимый холод, а свет будет равномерно гореть в любое время суток.

\- Работал, - буркнул Боунз. Он забрал кофе Джима, потому что самому ему репликатор всегда выдавал чай.

Вот такая вот херня получается, когда спустя рукава составляешь собственное меню. Конечно, Боунз любил чай – свежий чай, настоящий чай, чай из подсвеченного солнцем стакана, почти переслащенный. С кусочком лимона и льдом. Чай из репликатора это совсем не то.

\- А какого хрена ты поставил себя на ночное дежурство? – спросил Джим. – Ты начальник медицинской службы, Боунз. Это значит, что ты – главный.

Главный, слово-то какое. Не забыть бы рассказать об этом своим подчиненным, которые служили в Звездном Флоте дольше, чем он разведен, то-то они над ним посмеются. Может быть, даже вежливо.

\- Я буду вести дела в своем лазарете так, как считаю нужным, - огрызнулся Боунз. Допив кофе, он поставил пустую кружку Джиму на поднос. – А ты занимайся своими делами.

\---

Первая высадка обернулась резней и полным провалом. Кто-то умер. Джим вернулся с дырой во всю грудь, залитый кровью и с заплывшим глазом, а Спок только швырнул его в руки Боунза посреди лазарета, как будто в жизни не видел никого более некомпетентного.

На расспросы не было времени, времени едва хватало на операцию и чудо. Дежурной сестрой была Чэпэл. Она промакивала вспотевший лоб Боунза и единственная из всей бригады не переспрашивала, должна ли она делать то и как ей делать это, и уверен ли он, что… Да пошли они все. Боунз накричал на докторов, которые знали больше него только потому, что сами видели все это во второй раз, и выгнал их из лазарета. Сказал, чтобы шли нахуй и не возвращались.

Несколько часов спустя он сидел у кровати Джима, одетый в больничную робу вместо вымазанной кровью униформы, и не мог найти в себе силы удивиться возникшему в его поле зрения Споку. Жалобы персонала на старших по званию всегда направлялись капитану, но раз капитан без сознания, то сойдет и первый офицер.

\- Сам знаю, - произнес Боунз прежде, чем Спок успел открыть рот.

Спок кивнул.

\- Доктор, на этот раз обошлось без официальных письменных жалоб. Однако я прошу вас впредь не идти на поводу у эмоций.

Они никогда не говорили о прошлом – о сексе, о том, как Спок прижимал его к себе, вынуждая просить еще и еще – но воспоминание всегда висело между ними.

\- Я полагаю, капитан полностью поправится? – спросил Спок напоследок.

\- Угу, - ответил Боунз.

\---

\- У меня для тебя что-то есть, - сказал Джим, вернувшись после третьей высадки. Вернулся целым, без приключений. Задание было плевое – доставить припасы на абсолютно мирную планету, забрать оттуда груз и передать фрахтовщику для доставки на Землю.

Боунз приподнялся с кровати, полу-свесившись с которой методично накачивался виски.

\- Это одна из тех шуток, когда я должен сунуть руку к тебе в карман и нащупать член?

Джим хихикнул – напившись, он всегда хихикал, как идиот. Он оседлал рабочий стол Боунза, зажал бокал между бедер и бездумно макал пальцы в алкоголь. Наверное, сказывался стресс. Бедный мальчик только сейчас начал понимать, на что подписался.

\- Черт, Боунз, - сказал он. – А ты бы повелся.

Может быть. Не больше одного раза.

\- Нет, - ответил Джим будто самому себе, слизывая бегущие по пальцам к запястью крупные капли виски. – Это для твоих полок.

Он похлопал по карманам, сунул в один из них руку и вытащил оттуда что-то плоское, черное и квадратное. После короткой нетрезвой возни, зажглась голограмма бьющегося сердца. Нечеловеческий, черт его знает чей орган мигнул, когда Джим поднялся на ноги и установил его рядом с деревянной шкатулкой.

\- Так-то лучше.

\- Спасибо, - вяло поблагодарил его Боунз.

\---

Боунзу не нравилась ночная бригада. Ему вообще не особенно нравилась его команда – кроме, разве что Чэпэл, та была еще ничего. Новенькая, как и он сам. Не совсем новичок, но недостаточно обжившаяся на корабле, чтобы с услужливым видом без конца учить его то тому, то другому, неизменно добавляя в конце фразы вежливое “сэр”. В Звездном Флоте можно высказывать вслух любую непотребщину, если только не забывать добавлять в конце “сэр”.

Мне кажется, что вы гребаный урод, которого нужно отправить мыть сортиры, сэр.

В ночную смену он делался совсем раздражительным, в это время суток нужно спать, а не работать. Ему было скучно сидеть в лазарете, читать предписания и ждать, когда с кем-нибудь что-нибудь случится. Очень хотелось пойти побродить где-то, но идти было некуда. Здоровенный корабль – а идти некуда.

Разве что инженерная. Время от времени он забредал в инженерную и находил там воркующего с варп-двигателями или препирающегося с Кинсером Скотти. Та еще парочка – грех не посмеяться.

Но чаще всего Боунз оставался торчать в лазарете. Иногда крутился в своем кресле, пока не начинало тошнить.

\---

\- Раздевайся, - рявкнул Боунз на Спока. – Сестра! – Чэпэл была как всегда на высоте - уже несла гипоспрей и восстановитель кожи. Она действительно ему нравилась, он пытался все время держать ее при себе, без конца перекраивал ее расписание, чтоб их дежурства совпадали.

Спок не шипел, не стонал, не ругался сквозь зубы, пока с него срезали порванную и обугленную рубашку. Разумеется, он не повел и бровью. Драный вулканский стоицизм. Боунз повернул голову, чтобы попросить ножницы, и Чэпэл тут же вложила их ему в руку.

\- Лежи смирно, - сказал Боунз, ухватился за нижний край рубашки и раскроил ее до середины. Он бросил ножницы на кровать и принялся высвобождать из рубашки обожженные руки Спока, Чэпэл тут же приподняла пациента, позволяя доктору окончательно стянуть с него голубую тряпку. – Какого черта произошло? – потребовал ответа Боунз.

Спок едва ли мог ответить сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ожоги на его коже белели по краям и сочились зеленым в центре.

\- Это тебя вырубит, - предупредил Боунз и всадил ему в шею гипоспрей.

\---

\- С ним все будет в порядке? – спросил Джим, потому что провинился больше, чем готов был признать. Задав вопрос, он расправил напряженные плечи и плотно сжал губы. Боунз кивнул и отправил его заниматься своими делами.

\- С ним все будет хорошо? – спросила Ухура, потому что она подружка Спока и имела полное право лить прелестные маленькие слезки над растянувшимся на больничной койке в беспамятстве вулканцем. Но Ухура не плакала, и Боунз все никак не мог решить, вздохнул ли он от этого с облегчением или скорее озадачился ее сдержанностью.

Спок не умирал, он даже в опасности уже не был, но ей-то откуда знать? Боунз не был с ней толом знаком. Знал только, что не его собачье дело, с какой нежностью она гладит усталое лицо Спока и целует его в уголок губ. Может быть, шепчет какие-то глупые нежности, может, силой мысли просит его проснуться.

А может, у Боунза не было права прислушиваться.

\- Спасибо, доктор Маккой, - произнесла она и отправилась обратно на дежурство.

Он кивнул в ответ и не подумал “а я спал с твоим приятелем”, потому что все это было делом прошлого.

\---

Боунз был с ними, когда Джим позволил себе непочтительное высказывание в присутствии местной жрицы. Что-то вроде: “Ой, да кому все это надо?” Из тех фраз, которые он произносил слишком часто, чтобы придавать им значение и помнить, что иногда они могут значит просто дохрена. Спок тоже там был: как истинный вулканец он не мог позволить себе закатить глаза и уронить лицо в ладони, но напряжение в его плечах выражало приблизительно то же самое.

Боунзу еще не доводилось испытывать на себе электрический шок. Несколько часов спустя жрица, похоже, пресытилась их криками, и Джиму предоставилась возможность растрескавшимися губами пролепетать извинения. Потом они сидели в лазарете, как три провонявшие дурью укурка, а высококвалифицированный медперсонал перешептывался над их головами.

\- Ты хреновый капитан, - сказал Боунз привалившемуся слева Джиму.

Расположившийся справа Спок повернул голову настолько, насколько позволяла боль.

\- Еще раз, - сухо произнес он, - прошу вас, доктор, тщательнее выбирать выражения.

\- Она просто сука с садистскими наклонностями, - сказал Джим, устало ссутулился и посмотрел на докторов, спорящих, какой гипоспрей следует применить для начала. – А у тебя хреновый персонал.

Ну да. Временами. Боунз попробовал облизнуть губы, но во рту было еще суше.

\- Это я могу исправить, - он с усилием поднялся на ноги, чувствуя боль и ломоту в каждой клеточке тела. Он был обожжен, избит и обессилен. Зато он, чтоб их всех, знал, что делает.

\---

Боунз никогда не спрашивал, где Джим раздобыл код доступа в его каюту, да и черт с ним. Скорее всего у засранца были перекрывающие коды ко всему кораблю. Боунз даже не вздрогнул, когда Джим обнял его со спины и положил подбородок ему на плечо, разглядывая друга в зеркале. Всматривался изучающе и едва заметно ухмылялся, пока Боунз старательно зачесывал волосы набок.

\- Думаешь, Спок пользуется гелем для волос? – идиотский вопрос, заданный тихим шепотом.

\- С чего бы? – ответил Боунз. – Он же вулканец, его волосы слишком логичны, чтобы путаться, - он пробежался рукой по все еще влажным от геля волосам у лба, в последний раз тронул их расческой и остался доволен результатом.

\- Наверное, - фыркнул Джим. Он прижался к спине Боунза, царапая голую кожу золотой рубашкой, и поцеловал его. Месяцы в космосе – месяцы без секса; между ними двумя никогда не было жестких границ дозволенного, и с каждым днем те немногие, что были, становились все тоньше, а Джим становился все настойчивее.

\- Перестань, - Боунз отпихнул его локтем.

\- Целовать тебя? – переспросил Джим. – Мы же друзья, это ничего не значит, – он первым вышел из ванной и рухнул на чужую постель.

\- Для тебя это вообще хоть когда-нибудь хоть что-нибудь значит? – огрызнулся Боунз. Он взял носки, ботинки и сел на край кровати. Джим легко пнул его и продолжил смотреть, как доктор отряхивает ногу и натягивает носок. – Мне казалось, ты хотел освежить в памяти главу устава о сексуальном домогательстве?

\- Типа того, - слабый, прямо скажем, ответ на оба вопроса. Джим посмотрел на большей частью пустые полки, и улыбка его чуть поблекла. – Я тут узнал кое-что вчера.

О, это должно быть что-то с чем-то, да? Боунз засунул ногу в ботинок и приготовился быть осененным светом последнего прозрения Джима.

\- И что же?

\- Ухуру не направляли на Энтерпрайз, это она убедила Спока перевести ее к нам с Фаррагота. – Боунз не понимал, чему тут удивляться. Лично он считал, что это было как раз в порядке вещей – Ухура с самого начала вила из Спока веревки. – И что только она в нем находит?

\- Кто ее знает? – буркнул Боунз.

\- Ну, если не обращать внимание на занудство – он силен, - признал Джим, потирая горло. – Технически он гений, - да, а еще он технически умнее Джима. – И видимо неплохо поддается дрессуре – вряд ли бы она стала терпеть того, кто ее не слушается.

\- Какая разница? – Боунз встал и разгладил рукой брюки.

\- Она сказала ему свое имя, - возразил Джим. – Я у нее три года ее пытался дознаться – она мне так ни разу и не сказала, зато ему можно называть ее как угодно.

\- Ее зовут Нийота.

\- Я знаю, но ведь мне она этого так и не сказала, - уперся Джим. – Тут дело принципа.

Боунз принялся натягивать черную футболку, стараясь растянуть воротник, чтобы не взлохматить волосы, оставив пока Джима дожидаться внимания.

\- Джим, отстань от них, - наконец сказал он. – Раз устав не запрещает им быть вместе, просто оставь их в покое.

Джим раздраженно фыркнул и перекатился на бок.

\- Официально Звездный Флот не приветствует связи между членами одной команды, но раз все счастливы, то и хрен с ним. – Он дождался, пока Боунз наденет голубую рубашку, встал и как ни в чем не бывало снова поцеловал его. – А ты бы подумал насчет минета, Боунз.

\- Пошел нахрен.

Джим рассмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу.

\---

Теперь каждая высадка походила на кошмар.

Одна чертова минута, все, что ему было нужно – одна чертова минута. Она бы их не убила, не поставила миссию под угрозу, не нарушила их распрекрасную Главную Директиву – да ничего бы она не сделала, эта гребаная минута. Каких-то шестьдесят секунд - и он мог бы спасти чью-то жизнь; мог спасти отца, брата или любовника. Человека, который им и врагом-то не был, человека, который не заслуживал смерти.

Джим потянул его назад, сильная рука дрогнула от напряжения, вцепившись в непослушные плечи, пока он одновременно вызывал Энтерпрайз – вытащите нас отсюда, – а Боунз только смотрел, как другой человек хватает ртом воздух, оседает на пыльную поверхность планеты и бьется в припадке, который его убьет. Он умрет здесь – один, в километрах от семьи и друзей.

Потом он исчез…

Все вокруг сияло голубым и серым, когда Боунз извернулся, выныривая из-под руки Джима и схватил его за золотую рубашку. Он слышал стук упавшего на пол коммуникатора и чьих-то ботинок, он слышал судорожный вздох, слышал оглушительный стук собственного сердца.

\- Я мог спасти его, - выкрикнул он Джиму в лицо. Это все, на что он как врач был способен– это единственное, в чем он был действительно хорош. Его пальцы со всей силой сжимали плотную ткань, а в напряженном взгляде Джима не отражалось ни тени сочувствия.

\- Я должен был принять решение, - ответил Джим низким угрожающим голосом. Он вскинул руки, отгоняя спешащих на помощь членов экипажа. Может, офицеров безопасности. Должны же где-то быть предписания против нападения на старшего офицера? Вот только Джим превосходил его разве что тем, что поцеловал достаточно задниц и впечатлил достаточно идиотов, чтобы получить самую большую в своей жизни игрушку. – Я капитан и должен принимать решения.

\- Ты решил неправильно, мать твою! – огрызнулся Боунз и оттолкнул его, глядя как Джим пятится и упирается спиной в стену. – Я мог его спасти. А ты его убил.

\- Иди остынь, - сказал Джим. Нет - капитан.

\- Идите нахуй, сэр, - выплюнул в ответ Боунз.

\---

Ничего удивительного в том, что на его пороге появился Спок. Боунз прислонился к дверному косяку и смотрел на него, разглядывал. Ждал, когда же он начнет объяснять, что Боунз нарушил устав и теперь освобожден от своих обязанностей на соответствующий период времени. Как здорово, что он трахнул Спока раз или два – похоже, это единственное, что спасло его от гауптвахты за нападение на капитана.

\- Ну? – произнес он, потому что Спок явно ждал подсказки.

По правде говоря, он так и не понял, почему Спок остался на корабле, хотя его звали обратно к вулканцам. Почему он решил присоединиться к Джиму после всего, что было, и…

\- Я пришел проинформировать вас о том, что против вас не было выдвинуто официального обвинения. Но поскольку нападение на капитана – серьезное нарушение, в будущем я бы рекомендовал почтительную дистанцию.

Спок кивнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Наверное, спешил к Ухуре.

\---

Джим не появлялся два дня. На третий вечер он все-таки пришел и даже потрудился позвонить в дверь. Боунз стоял напротив него; Джим засунул руки глубоко в карманы и ждал того, что ему не светило.

Капитан убил ни в чем не повинного человека; черта с два Боунз станет извиняться за то, что наговорил. Нахер все предписания.

\- Еще вот столечко, - сказал Джим, поднимая руку со сведенными пальцами, - и я потеряю Энтерпрайз, Боунз.

Надо же, кто-то все-таки допер, что двадцатипятилетний пацан не может справиться с целым кораблем, на котором кучка новичков погоняет ветеранов, и экипажем, который вместо опытного капитана в качестве неприятной неожиданности оказался в руках человека, неспособного позаботиться даже о собственной жизни.

Боунз выдохнул через нос. Джим переступил с ноги на ногу, снова засунул руки в карманы, и был как никогда близок к признанию, что он всего лишь мальчишка и сам не ведает, что творит.

\- Хочешь выпить? – спросил Боунз.

\---

Следующая миссия закончилась безрезультатно. Боунз взял бутылку виски и сам отправился на поиски Джима. На этот раз парень не виноват; никто не старался так, как он. Боунз стоял у двери в его каюту и жал на звонок, пока сам не устал от перезвона.

Джим все-таки открыл. Он так и не переоделся, выглядел, как будто ему только что прилюдно набили морду, и смог выдавить из себя только:

\- Привет.

Боунз выставил перед собой бутылку. Джим не улыбнулся, но кивнул и впустил его внутрь.

Уже потом, когда они изрядно выпили, Боунз спросил:

\- Что теперь будет?

\- Откуда мне нахрен знать, - промямлил Джим, облокотившись на спинку кровати. Он присосался к бутылке, закинул голову и постарался выпить столько, сколько влезет за раз. – Насколько я понял – у них тут кто-то есть. Кто-то, кто сообщает о каждом моем шаге, потому что они _знают_, - он наставил на Боунза палец. – Не ты. Это я знаю, но кто тогда? Звездный Флот не дремлет.

\- Джим, ну что за глупости, - сказал Боунз, хотя сам был уверен в обратном. Он потянулся за бутылкой и в итоге оказался у Джима на коленях, лицом к лицу, так близко, что чувствовал его приторное дыхание. Он думал об этом; конечно, он об этом думал, и каждый день в космосе был еще одним длинным днем, который Джиму приходилось коротать в одиночестве. Боунз чуть кивнул, и Джим заехал ему в висок бутылкой, пытаясь обнять за шею. Поцелуй получился смешным, неуклюжим и мокрым. Их языки соприкоснулись в первый раз (единственный раз), и Джим потянул друга на себя, раздвигая ему колени.

\- Ты так пьян, что у тебя не встанет, - промычал Боунз в его шею, пока Джим снова прикладывался к бутылке.

\- Фигня вышла, - хмыкнул Джим. – Это Спок. Я знаю, что это он. Наверное, поэтому он и здесь – последним поднялся на корабль. Я наговорил гадостей про его мать, я обошел его дурацкий тест – ну, ты в курсе. Из-за меня он чуть не умер – наверное, так мне и надо, - Джим обхватил его за шею непослушными руками, притянул ближе, спрятал лицо под подбородком у Боунза и говорил в его рубашку. – Я не хочу потерять свой корабль, Боунз. Не хочу…

Джим плакал о себе, но Боунз все равно его обнимал.

\---

Ну и что, что он был нетрезв, Боунз все равно прекрасно понимал, что делает. Он понимал, что стоит напротив двери в каюту Спока с единственной мыслью – только бы Ухуры не было – потому что точно знал, что сейчас будет. Трезвый или пьяный, он все равно бы это сделал, потому что так надо.

Спок открыл дверь одетый в домашнее и посмотрел на него странно.

\- Ухура у тебя? – спросил Боунз.

\- Мне неизвестно точное местонахождение лейтенанта Ухуры, - ответил Спок. – Вы пьяны.

Тем не менее он посторонился, пропуская Боунза в комнату и закрывая дверь. Внутри странно пахло - как в пустыне, - красноватый свет был приглушен. Комната выглядела вполне обжитой. У Спока не было проблем с заполнением полок и украшением стен.

\- Могу я поинтересоваться…

\- Ты докладываешь Звездному Флоту о Джиме, - сказал Боунз. Его сердце так билось в груди, что было трудно говорить, кровь стучала в висках, и он сам не мог объяснить, что его так разозлило – а перед ним стоял Спок.

Спок одернул халат и сцепил руки за спиной. Он ничего не отрицал, но и не подтверждал. Может, ему нельзя было это обсуждать, может, это был их маленький секрет, а может, даже Споку было знакомо чувство стыда.

\- Ты поэтому здесь? – наседал Боунз. – Черт, я думал, ты просто не хотел расставаться с Ухурой, а ты, оказывается, мстишь Джиму, да? Злишься, что он побил твой тест, что он заставил тебя прилюдно потерять контроль и оказался умнее.

Губы и брови Спока едва заметно дернулись, голова чуть приподнялась.

\- Мне как вулканцу…

\- Это ты! – взвился Боунз. – Ты доносчик! Ты гребаный стукач!

\- Предоставление командованию Звездного Флота подробных отчетов входит в мои прямые обязанности. Я не доносчик и не стукач. Я думаю, вам лучше посетить лазарет, доктор.

Наверное, он всего лишь хотел взять Боунза за локоть или просто указать рукой на дверь - так или иначе, он оказался на расстоянии удара, и Боунз ударил.

Он окончательно перестал понимать, что его так злит.

\- Он заслуживает этот корабль, - процедил Боунз, - он справится. Ему просто нужно, чтобы ты прекратил свои гребаные интриги и помог ему, - Боунз ухватился рукой за халат Спока.

Спок смотрел на него, не пытаясь вытереть испачканный зеленым рот, пока мир вертелся и возвращался к тому дождливому лету, много месяцев назад. В тот день, когда Спок окликнул его “Доктор”, подразумевая под этим “не возражаете, если я вас трахну”, он смотрел на него точно таким же взглядом.

\- Я не могу искажать факты. Я не могу лгать.

\- Ты можешь помочь ему, - сказал Боунз.

\- Я не буду подавать рапорт о вашем нападении, но еще раз настоятельно прошу вас пройти в лазарет.

Рапорт, рапорт, пронеслось в его голове, и Боунз вдруг только сейчас понял, что на него никогда не поступало письменных жалоб. Ни за повышение голоса на персонал, ни за нарушение правил, ни за то, что врезал Джиму. Ни одной, ни единой жалобы. Он сильнее стиснул ткань халата под своей рукой и закрыл глаза. Дыхание его было рваным и тяжелым.

\- Помоги ему, - попросил Боунз.

Я дам тебе все, что захочешь.

\- Доктор, - произнес Спок, кладя руку ему на плечо. – Вы не оставляете мне выбора.

А потом в глазах потемнело.

\---

Боунз еще ни разу не просыпался в постели Спока. Просыпаться со стойким запахом Спока на одежде и теле – да, приходилось, но открыть глаза в его кровати, когда голова раскалывается от боли, было для Боунза в новинку.

\- Проституция уголовно наказуема, - раздался слева голос Спока. Вулканец присел на край кровати, полностью одетый, не хватало только голубой рубашки. – Подкуп и шантаж так же противозаконны.

Ну... да. Боунз приподнялся на локте и потер переносицу. Если подумать, голова не так уж и болела.

\- Как и нападение на старшего по званию, - согласился Боунз. Наверное, костяшки его пальцев болели сильнее, чем лицо Спока.

\- Ты убежден, что я состою в моногамных романтических отношениях с лейтенантом Ухурой, - заявил Спок. Ну, если закрыть глаза по части моногамии, то замечание об отношениях было в целом верным. Он не пошевелился, когда Боунз сел. – Ты так же уверен в том, что я способен мелочно мстить капитану на том основании, что он побил мой тест.

\- Я был там, - “когда ты выдвигал обвинение”, добавил про себя Боунз. – Ты такой же мелочный, как и все остальные.

Бровь Спока дернулась при этом заявлении.

\- Тебе неприятна мысль об измене.

Ага. В жизни не думал, что станет подлой разлучницей, и посмотрите теперь на него. Боунз наклонился вперед, оперевшись на руки.

\- К чему ты клонишь?

\- Твои действия абсолютно нелогичны. Я пытаюсь найти в них хотя бы проблеск последовательности.

Это потому что Спок никогда не поймет людей, никогда не станет одним из них. Ему не понять, что в жизни нет ничего важнее дружбы.

\- Ты пришел ко мне, после Кобаяши Мару, - сказал Боунз. – Сел за мой стол – потому что Джим был моим другом, потому что ты трахнул меня один раз и думал, что я скажу тебе то, что ты хочешь узнать. Где была твоя логика?

\- Использование человеческой слабости – вполне логично, - ответил Спок.

\- Ты действительно вулканец, - согласился Боунз, сам не зная, с чем именно он соглашается - может, с тем, что все напрасно и Джим все-таки потеряет Энтерпрайз - но в итоге только растравил себе душу. Он поднялся на ноги. Разговор был окончен.

\---

Боунз не знал, кто принял решение, он не присутствовал - знал только, что Джим возглавит еще одну высадку. Второй раз попытается там, где они до этого провалились. В лазарете была только Чэпэл, она тихо напевала, работая в лаборатории.

К концу дня, когда Боунз уже откровенно сходил с ума от ожидания, появилась Ухура.

\- Доктор Маккой, - сказала она.

\- Да? - ведь неприлично говорить леди “что”. Он проследил за ее взглядом в сторону Чэпэл и сделал знак следовать за ним к противоположной кровати, как будто в этой консервной банкой звук не отражался от любого крючка.

\- Чем могу быть полезен?

\- Мне кажется, Спок предпочитает мужчин, - сказала она безо всякого выражения.

Ну разве такое говорят мужчине? И какой вывод он должен сделать? Что она знает? Всегда знала? Что хочет его вылечить? Нельзя вылечить то, что абсолютно естественно.

\- Что? – все-таки не сдержался Боунз.

Ухура уперлась рукой в бедро.

\- Вы знаете, что я имею в виду. Я люблю его. У нас нет секса. И никогда не было.

\- Но почему…

Она оборвала его:

\- Он думает, что вы поверите мне, если я скажу вам лично. Теперь вам все известно. Буду обязана, если разговор останется между нами.

Угу, именно так.

\---

Спустя две недели Джим появился на его пороге с самого утра, сгреб его в охапку и поцеловал в губы, не заботясь о том, увидит ли их кто-нибудь. Его язык скользнул в рот Боунза - ни намека на алкоголь, только мятная свежесть зубной пасты – а когда поцелуй закончился, Джим, смеясь, шлепнул Боунза по заднице.

\- Они оставляют мне корабль, - сказал он.

Боунз вытер рот и попытался стряхнуть с себя Джима, но это было не легче, чем избавиться от репейника. Пришлось сдаться и позволить себя целовать. Только после этого Джим великодушно отстранился.

\- У меня для тебя что-то есть, - сказал Джим и полез в карман. – Нет, не член. Этот подарок ты никогда не хочешь, - он вытащил еще один черный диск. – На этот раз с музыкой, - Джим нашел кнопку и нажал; мигнула и зажглась парусная лодка, покачивающаяся под звук морской волны. – Не знаю, думал, тебе понравится.

\- Спасибо, Джим, - ответил Боунз.

\---

Боунз нашел Спока на смотровой площадке – не то чтобы он его искал, но нашел именно здесь. Они стояли и смотрели на звезды. Потом Спок перевел взгляд на Боунза, а тот уставился на свои руки, чувствуя себя как когда-то давно, когда он носил красное, а Спок – черное; как будто все еще был курсантом, как будто так и не научился принимать свое теперешнее положение как должное. Здесь и сейчас он оказался благодаря удаче и хорошим друзьям.

Он был врачом. Понятия не имел, как быть начальником медицинской службы, но учился.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Боунз.

Сначала Спок не ответил, только снова поднял глаза к звездам, но в итоге все-таки посмотрел на него.

\- Я всего лишь доложил о фактах, доктор.

Разумеется. Боунз хмыкнул.

\- Ну, спасибо и на этом, - сказал он и повернулся, чтобы идти.

\- Пожалуйста, сообщите капитану, что ему надлежит быть завтра на мостике на час раньше обычного, чтобы принять сообщение, - добавил Спок, когда Боунз был уже почти в дверях. Он смотрел на него, сцепив руки за спиной, безо всякого выражения на лице.

\- Я иду спать, - ответил Боунз.

Спок даже не моргнул, голос его ничуть не изменился:

\- Я так и предполагал.

Боунз открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, с какой стати ему тащиться к Джиму по дороге в собственную постель и… Ах вот оно что.

Сукин сын решил, что он спит с Джимом.


End file.
